


One Morning...

by AstroCAM



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Sarcastic Rocky, Slight Socky, Slight fluff, created out of boredom, mentions of moonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroCAM/pseuds/AstroCAM
Summary: The group is free of schedule today, it is just the two maknae who needs to go to school.





	One Morning...

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to make this a Socky fanfiction but I guess I failed. So I still hope you enjoy. I just created this out of my boredom waiting for my sister's doctor at the hospital.

Sanha is always an early riser every time he needs to go to school. Among his classmates he has special schedule because he is an idol. He is getting ready and he still has an hour before the company driver picks him and his Rocky-hyung for school. He just finished taking a bath and preparing his things for school.

 

"Rocky-hyung! Rocky-hyung wake up!"  
Sanha keeps shouting but the said person wouldn't budge in.  
"Minhyuk-hyung! If you don't get up we will be late for school." The maknae kept on shouting.  
"ROCKY WAKE UP!" MJ shouted startling the two maknae line and the said person suddenly sitting up from his bed out surprise.  
"Goodness you two there is still someone who needs to sleep here" MJ said and burying his face on his pillow.

 

"Sanha, Rocky, breakfast is ready c'm on" their Eunwoo-hyung shouted outside the room.

 

The group is free of schedule today, it is just the two maknae who needs to go to school. Being a caring hyung for the two student, Eunwoo prepared a breakfast for them, with Jinwoo their leader.

 

"Can't I just skip school today?" Minhyuk whined as he gets down from his bed.  
Sanha went out bringing his bag with him being followed by a frowning Minhyuk.

 

"No you can't skip school today" Jinwoo said as he set down a cup of hot chocolate down their kitchen table.

 

"Where is Binnie-hyung?" Sanha asked.

 

"Still asleep" Eunwoo said as plop down on their couch turning on their TV to watch some early news.

 

"Hurry up, Minhyuk you two will be late" jinwoo said.

 

The said boy only groaned in response and continued eating the breakfast prepared by their hyung. He silently thanked the two because he doesn't need to prepare any breakfast for the two of them or they no longer need to stop by the cafeteria just to buy some breakfast before school starts.

 

"Aren't you two eating with us?" Sanha asked.  
"Nope.  We will eat later" the leader responded.

 

Minhyuk prepared himself as Sanha waits for him in their living room together with his Eunwoo-hyung.  Jinjin went back in their room to sleep some more.

 

Soon the company driver arrived at their dorm to picked up the maknae line.

 

"Minhyuk-hyung lets go" Sanha shouted lazily as he rose from his seat.

 

Minhyuk emerged from their shared room with their Jinjin-hyung following behind walking with his eyes half eyed close.

 

"Jinjin-hyung, go back to sleep. I'll see them out" Eunwoo said as he followed them to the door.

 

"No its okay" The leader responded.

 

"You two take care at school and hurry back" Jinjin said.  
"Is there anything planned today?" Sanha asked not really enthusiastic in going to school with a sleepy Minhyuk on his side.  
"We were still thinking whether we will out or I will cook tonight's dinner" Eunwoo responded.  
"Ohhhhh feast!!!! Let's buy ice cream!" Minhyuk said.  
"Whatever. Just hurry back and study-" jinjin said but was not able yo finish what he is saying when they heard a whine inside the room.  
"JINJIN!~" they heard the eldest shouted from the inside with displeasure on his voice.  
They both look back inside the room and saw a very displeased eldest peeking out of their room with a half lidded eyes.

 

"What?!" Jinjin shouted back  
"JINJIN!" This time MJ shouted in an annoyed voice.  
"Ugh! Hyung! Just go back to his side. His shout is irritating" minhyuk said with equally annoyed voice.  
"Minhyuk I heard that! Ugh! I'll get you when go back" MJ shouted.  
"And you were supposed to hear it!" Minhyuk shouted back and headed straight for the elevator of their building "Sanha c'mon"

 

On their way to school. Sanha leaned his head on the shoulder of his hyung.

 

"Hyung can I sleep?" The maknae asked.  
"You are already leaning your head and then you will ask now? Brain Sanha, brain." Minhyuk responded, staring out of the room.  
"Whatever"

 

Soon, the maknae fell asleep and Rocky took out his phone taking a pic with the sleeping maknae, then look out again and smiled unconsciously.

 

"You must have loved him so much with the way you look at him" he startled at little causing the head of the tall maknae slipped from his shoulder which he easily caught and fixed his their position so Sanha wouldn't wake up as their driver said while looking at the two from the rear view mirror of the car.

 

Minhyuk just nodded at him and continued looking at the window.

 

When they arrived Minhyuk walked Sanha to his room.

 

"I'll pick you up as soon as I'm done with my classes. Study well" Rocky said

 

Sanha just nodded at him as he watched his Hyung walk to his class.

 

True to his promise Rocky waited for Sanha outside of the room. His classes finished early than the youngest so he just scrolled to his phone as he waited. There are some students who keep on smiling at him and keep on calling him Rocky. He just thought of them as Arohas whom he also loved so dearly so when they call him he smiled and waved at them. As soon as the maknae is done with his classes they hurriedly went home and prepared their dinner as Eunwoo promised that he will cook ramen together with nachos chicken for their little feast that night as a little family.


End file.
